


Data is Acquired

by formosus_iniquis



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Humor, M/M, continuation of a different fic, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This would be how I think the rest of the conversation from storiesfortravellers fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1163660">Data Acquisition</a> would go. So go read that first as this one will make no sense without it.</p>
<p>“No, no I know what you’re doing and stop.” John ordered.</p>
<p>“Bossy, are you like that in bed too?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Data is Acquired

**Author's Note:**

> Very special thank you to storiesfortravellers for letting me write this fic, the dialogue was in my head from the second I finished their lovely fic. First time writing for this fandom so let me know what you think.

Dorian decided that he could take John’s sigh as acceptance, he started to take a baseline of John’s vitals and hoped that his ‘disco lights didn’t give away what he was doing.

He failed, “No, no I know what you’re doing and stop.” John ordered.

“Bossy, are you like that in bed too?” He observed as John’s heart rate rose slightly but it didn’t appear to be because the statement was true, but only because of the topic itself. “No then, I must say I did not think that you would be a submissive, but I suppose it does make some sense.”

“Just drop it, Dorian,” John snapped, but his flushed face and raised pulse told Dorian that he had hit close to the truth with his observation.

“Fine man,” Dorian said and let his head drop back against his head rest.

He lasted a couple minutes in the silence, really only long enough for John’s heart rate to once again reach a base line. “So, what are your thoughts on bondage?” Dorian asked in as innocent a tone as he could manage.

The car jerked as John’s shock had him lose control of the car, “I thought we had dropped this line of questioning.” John said in that tone of voice that he usually used immediately before he put a bullet in a bot that he found particularly annoying.

Dorian decided to push his luck anyway. There was no way John could go back to an MX, Dorian figured that he would be safe. “I think I’ll take that as a maybe.”

“Take it however you want, as long as you stop bringing it up.” He paused obviously thinking of where else this series of questions could be heading, “And I don’t want to see this put anywhere online, especially not that dating profile.”

Dorian scrunched up his features in a face of disgust that he’d picked up, the thought hadn’t even occurred to him. He didn’t like that it was John’s first thought, that dating profile; but at the same time he honestly wasn’t sure where this line of questioning had come from or why he cared about John in bed. Dorian decided instead that he would avoid thinking about why the thought of John in bed was making him feel funny; and he knew what the funny feeling was, though he was unfamiliar with the feeling first hand, he knew that the thought of John in bed was filling him with the feeling of arousal. So he decided he would change the subject; and he really did try, maybe he should have Rudy check him over because instead of changing the subject like he wanted to he found himself blurting, “Road head.”

If he could blush Dorian was fairly certain he would be. As it was though he knew his face was lighting up as he searched for something else to say, anything else to say. He stopped searching when he heard a chuckle from John, “Now was that an offer or a question, Dorian?”

“If I said yes,” Dorian chanced knowing how easily his partner’s mood could change.

“Well yes isn’t really an answer to the question I asked, but if it was an offer maybe I’ll take you up on it.”

Dorian tried to keep the eager look off of his face as he leaned into John’s side of the car. “Whoa, whoa easy there. I didn’t say anything about now. Later, if you’re still so eager. Now you’ve asked all the questions, I’m beginning to feel like a bad date. What about you Dorian, what gets your motor running?” John looked ridiculously pleased with himself for coming up with that joke on his own. Dorian did a quick search of kinks, he didn’t have any first-hand experience but he thought by browsing through some of the more common ones would provide him with something. “Find anything that tickles your fancy, disco face?”

“Panty kink,” Dorian announced with mild certainty.

John choked, face red again, and he slammed on the brakes much harder than necessary. “We’re here,” he needlessly announced voice rough and pitched slightly higher. Dorian noticed John’s pulse had once again jumped past baseline. I guess that is something we can discuss later as well, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](formosusiniquis.tumblr.com) we can talk about fandom stuff, it'll be fun.


End file.
